Boyfriend
by CandyQueen-Cherryll
Summary: "Si me dejaras yo podría serlo todo para tí, como tú lo eres para mi." Songfic. MarshallxPríncipe Gumball Fic muy dramático.


Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y a CN, pero la trama de la siguiente historia me pertenece.

La canción 'Boyfriend' es de dfasasd…-le cuesta por no decir que odia decirlo- Ju…Justin Bieber. No son fan de este chico, gomen, pero escuche este tema en acústico en la radio y mientras lo escuchaba esta situación apareció en mi cabeza, a quienes no les cae mucho como yo este chico denle oportunidad a mi fic.

El tema es este: watch?v=n2oLDPPW09k les aconsejo lo escuchen mientras leen.

* * *

Boyfriend

La guirnalda andante estaba de malas otra vez por lo que parecía.

Solo llevaba allí como dos minutos y ya había recorrido todo el salón mientras balbuceaba sus refunfuños, algo sobre lo que 'las señoritas reales deberían o no hacer', o alguna variedad que se le asemejaba; aun así, podía vérsele a clara vista un pequeño deje de tristeza en su rostro, evitando el distraerse con sus filosos comentarios, claro.

Otro intento ha fallado para el pequeño princesito, ¿no es así? Ni una palabra me ha permitido acotar desde su aparición. Supongo que el tema realmente lo tiene por los estribos de confusión, ya que ni siquiera se ha preocupado por la simple idea de indagar qué hacía yo allí, y qué hacía esperándolo llegar, pero no es problema para mí, en lo absoluto.

_¿Otro rechazo con la misma persona te tiene loco darlin'?, no te preocupes, porque siempre estaré para que desahogues toda aquella tensión que ella te provoca._

¿Te enfureces en un momento porque ella parezca que está detrás de mí?

Amigo, ¿por qué yo no tengo el mismo derecho de molestarme también viéndote a ti correr tan desesperadamente detrás de ella cada segundo de cada día? Es algo injusto sabes, pero citaré nuevamente, no es problema para mí, en lo absoluto.

_Para un momento, ¿quieres?_

_Ya no veas hacía ella, date la vuelta y veme a mí, y solo a mí._

_Yo podría darte todo lo que quieras, no soy una chica pero me eh esforzado en que mi imagen sea atractiva también para ti._

Al fin el carbón de la locomotora se ha terminado y la habitación ya no está tan llena de todo el humo que tu cerebro desbordaba de ira y frustración. Desististe y te sentaste en un amplio sofá.  
Hey, lo tomaré como una invitación a que te haga compañía más cercana.

-Realmente no lo entiendo, ¿sabes Lee?...- comenzaste una vez estuve a tu lado.

_Tampoco lo entiendo bien, amigo._

-Eh hecho todo lo que ella ah querido, me eh trasformado en lo que ella esperaba encontrar, según sé, seguí todo lo que le gusta e incluso transforme todo lo que a ella le interesara en lo que me interesara también.

_Tal vez es más complicado de lo que crees, frutillita._

-Los errores que remarcó en mí, traté de cambiarlos, todos…para oír al final un "Simplemente no me interesas de esa manera, lo lamento".

_Se oye fatal, ¿no? _

_No es muy fácil lograr soportar esas palabras cuando no eres quien las pronuncia, ¿no es así?_

-¿Qué debería hacer para que se fije en mí de la manera que yo deseo?

_Irónico, yo me eh estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace tiempo._

-Siento que si no la tengo, no tengo nada…Realmente la necesito…

-Sientes necesitarla porque no conoces nada más…-finalmente eso sería lo último, comencé a intervenir.

-Bueno, puede ser cierto…-noté como apartaba su vista hacia el lado opuesto al cual me encontraba, y pude oír casi como el fuerte impacto de un cañón contra mí, como tragaba con algo de aspereza e incomodidad.

_Aun así jamás me darás una chance, ¿nunca?_

-Bien…gracias por oírme de todas formas Lee, te lo agradezco mucho, supongo que solo tengo que tratar con más empeño…ahora, tengo algunas cosas que hacer…-te levantaste de un tiro, disponiéndote por lo que pude predecir a irte de allí, no te gustaba que siquiera tratara de convencerte o hablarte del tema.

_No estabas ni nunca estarás dispuesto a intentarlo. No conmigo por lo menos._

_Si no aceptas escucharme, también tendré que esforzarme más para ser oído._

Me apresuré a deslizarme hasta la puerta por la que pretenderías salir, cerrándola tras de mí.

-Lee…por favor, ya te había dicho que no…simplemente no…- no le permití seguir.

-¿"Simplemente no te intereso de esa manera"?- remarqué aquello, dando una obviedad a que lo citaba. El pequeño príncipe se estremeció un poco, por lo que parece mi mensaje llegó de la manera que esperaba. _Al menos puedo contar que no eres lo suficientemente 'noble' como para fingir desentendimiento ante lo que quise que notaras. _Tu silencio me permitió seguir- Sí, me lo has repetido lo suficiente como para que se clave en cada parte de mi cerebro.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que pretendes? – su voz parecía realmente fastidiada.

_Dios, al menos dame algo de voluntad._

-Que me regales tres minutos de tu atareado itinerario pensando en ella. Solo tres minutos en los que el plano principal esta vez sea yo. ¿Puedes dar una oportunidad?... ¿Una como la que te gustaría tener con alguien más?- no me contradijiste, ni te moviste, ni siquiera me miraste, esa fue tu forma de mostrarme que aceptabas, aunque como si fuese una tortura a un favor.

_¡Ding! Me he ganado el permiso de tu tiempo al menos. Deberían premiarme por el siquiera hecho de que no me gritaras y apartaras. _

_Sería un momento de gloria si aquella tristeza no hubiera inundado más tu rostro._

El equipo que reproducía música ambientando aquel salón siguió con lo siguiente que la estación sintonizada pasaba al aire. Un tema algo conocido por la mayoría de las jóvenes de hoy en día, muy popular entre algunas, y endemoniadamente molesto para otras. Me eran indiferentes los asuntos que a la sociedad actualmente le llamaran o no, pero algunas partes de su letra, repetían lo que yo pensaba y planeaba decir, además su melodía parecía tranquila, ayudaba a calmar las tensiones.

"_If I was your boyfriend  
I'd never let you go._

_I could take you places  
you ain't never been before.__"_

Tome lugar acercándome a ti. Por supuesto, no querías saber absolutamente nada acerca de tenerme demasiado cerca tuyo, pero parecía que habías comenzado a tenerme algo de paciencia y voluntad, al menos por el tiempo que te había pedido.

"_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know._

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow.  
(Yeah)__"_

-No te pido que aceptes todo lo que yo quiera, ni que te obligues a que te agrade de un momento a otro, ¿sabes? Solo te propongo la idea de que puedas estar interesado en alguien más…

-Ya estoy interesado en alguien.

-Me refiero a alguien que también sienta algo por ti.

"_On you, chillin' by the fire  
while we eatin' fondue.  
I don't know about me  
but I know about you."_

-Solo existe una persona para mí, Marshall, no creo que realmente lo entiendas- comenzaste a subir algo la voz, ¿un dato bueno?, al menos esta vez sí me miras.

-Creo que lo entiendo perfectamente, es eso lo que no estas notando-

-De una u otra manera, jamás podrás ser cómo ella, por lo seguido, jamás podría interesarme de la misma forma en ti.

"_So say 'hello' to falsetto in 3… 2… swag."_

-¿Qué es lo que ella puede tener o puede ser que yo no logre?, dime qué te gusta de ella, podría ser todo lo que desees con que de esa forma exista para ti…

"_I'd like to be, everything you want._

_Hey girl.  
Let me talk to you."_

-Si te dispusieras solo a darme una oportunidad podría incluso intentar darte todo lo que buscas que ella te dé.

Guardaste silencio durante unos minutos en lo que tu vista encontraba el alfombrado de la habitación mucho más interesante que encararme.

-Esto no esta funcionando Marshall… déjalo ya…

_Lo lamento, pero al igual que para ti, esa no me es una opción._

-¿Qué tal si bailas conmigo solo el final de esta pieza?- inquirí mientras mis pies se afirmaban en el suelo. Tus ojos al instante se elevaron hacia mí repletos de incertidumbre, por mi parte solo te sonreí con un deje de tristeza- Al menos déjame soñar un poco.

"_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go.__  
__Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone._

_And I could be a gentleman, anything you want._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."_

Suspiraste de nuevo, aunque esta vez no parecías molesto por la idea. Afirmaste con un movimiento de tu cabeza y me devolviste una gentil sonrisa, supongo que sí eras un gobernante compasivo.

Me acerque a ti, una de mis manos unida a una de las tuyas, la otra tomando levemente tu cintura en lo que tu libre se afirmaba de mi hombro, dispuesto así comenzamos a bailar lentamente, aunque la música no encajara del todo en nuestra forma de danzar.

"_Well, tell me what you like yeah,  
tell me what you don't.  
I could be you Buzz Lightyear,  
fly across the globe."_

Un recuerdo que juré mi mente atesoraría hasta el final, que irónicamente no tenía la posibilidad de obtener, fue cuando un ligero rubor adornó tu rostro y tu sonrisa aún no desaparecía, podría jurar…no, me gusta soñar con que lo estabas disfrutando también.

-Marshall…¿no crees que te estás haciendo daño con esto?

"_I don't never wanna fight yeah,  
you already know.  
I am'ma a make you shine bright  
like you're laying in the snow."_

-De ninguna manera…-reí mientras cerraba unos minutos los ojos y disfrutaba de los escasos minutos que poseía antes que esa canción acabara-… de hecho jamás estuve de una mejor manera en mi larga vida.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque te amo –solté sin temor.

"_Girlfriend, girlfriend.  
You could be my girlfriend.  
You could be my girlfriend.  
Until, until the words ends.  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl,  
and voice goin' crazy on this hook like a __whirlwind.__  
__Swaggie._

_I'd like to be everything you want.__  
__Hey girl, let me talk to you._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.__  
__Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone."_

Me pareció oírte tragar sonoramente y murmurar algo demasiado bajo como para que lo escuchara, aún estando tan cerca de ti, como si quisieras decir algo pero las palabras estuvieran intentando ordenarse fuera de tus labios. Abrí los ojos y pude notar en tu rostro algo de nerviosismo, en el momento en que iba a hablarte te separaste de mí, dando unos pasos lentos en reversa.

-Esto no esta funcionando Marshall…-repetiste, pero hubo un cambio esta vez-..d-déjalo…-tapaste tu boca con tus manos asustado de ti mismo, también me tomo por sorpresa, habías tartamudeado y en tu rostro el calor se había aglomerado en tus mejillas.

"_And I could be a gentleman, anything you want._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."_

-¿Qué estás esperando de mí?...-soltaste al aire, más referido hacia ti que hacia mí, en lo que tus manos bajaban levemente a tu pecho y tu vista se centraba nuevamente en el suelo, con un ceño ahogado en confusión formándose en tu rostro.

Volví a acercarme hasta donde estabas, tomando tus manos entre las mías.

-Una oportunidad…-respondí.

_"So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
__Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was ya- If I was you man,  
I'd never leave you girl  
I just wanna…"_

-¿Para qué? –esta vez tu ceño se arrugó indignado.

-Para que me permitas amarte y para que te permitas ser amado.

_Realmente ni siquiera me importa si sientes lo mismo por mí, al final, solo quiero verte feliz y confío en que podría conseguirlo… creo que soy demasiado egoísta._

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.__  
__Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone._

_And I could be a gentleman, anything you want."_

Besé tu mejilla y una caricia de mi mano le siguió.

-Si quisieras yo podría moldearme a lo que tu mente se le antojara, podría ser todo lo que necesitarás… y… si te tuviera, jamás permitiría que te fueses de mi lado- susurré dentro de nuestra atmósfera creada antes de comenzar a tomar distancia.

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."_

-Yo…-balbuceaste-…jamás podría querer a alguien como la quiero a ella… ¿no?- otro diálogo que iba dirigido a ti más que a mí, aunque parecía que esperabas que yo respondiera eso.

-Tal vez podrías quererme _**más**_ que a ella…

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, baby."_

Comencé a retirarme de aquel lugar, antes de salir del salón me giré a verte, tu rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos que parecían debatirse por tu mente en aquel momento en lo que tus labios seguían enredándose con cosas que no llegaban a concretarse… tus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño que no había visto antes en ti y tus mejillas habían enrojecido mucho más.

Llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era darte tu espacio, no quería llegar a ahogarte demasiado… pero la duda se clavó tanto en mí como creo llego a estar en él.

Y así es como el poder dormir se vuelve una odisea.

* * *

¿reviews? ¿tomatasos u otros vegetales o cosas?

Pensaba sacar una segunda parte con otra canción, que sea como una continuación pero desde la vista del Príncipe. Me gustaría saber si alguien leyó y le gustó, qué opina.


End file.
